


Untitled Dean/Cas #1

by internalunrest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, First Time, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: “Cas,” Dean starts, and his voice is scratchy, throat feeling as if he hasn’t used it in a week. He clears his throat quietly before continuing, “is it- are you okay? Tell me how it feels.”





	Untitled Dean/Cas #1

Castiel’s fingers are white-knuckled where they’re gripping the sheets on either side of Dean’s body, his thighs warm where they press in on Dean’s hip, straddling his lap. He’s tipped forward so that their faces are only inches from each other, and he’s making eye contact but his gaze is somewhat distant, as if he isn’t really seeing what’s in front of him. Dean makes soft noises of encouragement, hoping to help ease the tension from Castiel’s neck and shoulders. 

Buried maybe halfway inside him, Dean is desperate to look down their bodies but unwilling to tear his gaze from Castiel’s face. His expression is open, raw, and Dean feels as if he can see right through to Castiel’s very soul. He’s got one hand gently holding Castiel’s hip while the other rubs soothingly up and down his side from ribs to knee, following the curve of his body where he’s crouched over Dean’s lap. They’re both silent, and Dean isn’t even sure that Castiel is breathing.

He’s almost completely sheathed in Castiel’s warm body when the man starts trembling. It’s slow to start, subtle, but eventually picks up until the shakes are impossible to ignore. Dean stops the slow, steady motion of his hips and wills Castiel’s eyes to focus on him.   
“Cas,” he starts, and his voice is scratchy, throat feeling as if he hasn’t used it in a week. He clears his throat quietly before continuing, “is it- are you okay? Tell me how it feels.” When Castiel only lets out a heavy breath in response, Dean amends, “I can stop, baby, we don’t have to.” He keeps his body still, not wanting to pull out without a response in case he hurts the man above him. 

Dean’s worry only builds until Castiel’s eyes stop flitting around his face and make contact with Dean’s own. They’re open wide, as are his pupils, and his hands flex in the sheets. His erection has flagged some, but it’s still present, his body still interested in their actions. “I can’t-” he begins, and pauses as a shudder rolls through him, starting in his shoulders and moving down his body. “Can we just- I need to, ah,” he makes an aborted jerk of his head, which Dean understands as a request to roll them. He begins to pull out, barely moving half an inch before Castiel is grunting out a choked, “No! Don’t, just, go slow.”

Brows pulled together, Dean nods and begins the task of situating Castiel beneath him without jostling him too much. It takes a moment, but when they’re finally there, Castiel’s shoulders seem to have relaxed some. His fingers have moved to grip Dean’s body, one on the side of his neck and the other at his waist. 

“It feels like- like- I can’t, Dean, don’t know how to-” His words cut off with a muffled groan. “Keep going,” he decides after a long moment. Dean notices that Castiel is all but panting now, his chest rising and falling quickly, the earlier silence long forgotten. 

Dean takes the instruction and presses in the rest of the way, and for a second he hears nothing but the blood in his ears, feels nothing but the tight heat of Castiel, slippery with lube. He can feel sweat beginning at the back of his neck, and he isn’t sure if his eyes were closed or just unseeing, but it takes a few beats before he sees Castiel’s face even though it’s so close to his own. The look Castiel wears is nothing short of awed, his jaw slack. The damp, dark hair against his forehead provides a stark contrast for his bright blue eyes. “Castiel, Cas, you feel so good,” he offers, and the words are hoarse, almost whispered. 

The corner of Castiel’s mouth twitches just slightly, but the smile doesn’t stick, like he’s too preoccupied with what they’re doing. Dean knows the feeling. He dips his head down and presses his lips to Castiel’s, giving him a soft, open-mouthed kiss. The response is delayed, but Castiel does kiss back. Dean lingers for a moment before focusing his attentions elsewhere. He hasn’t moved since he became fully seated, letting them both have time to adjust. 

“Tell me how it feels,” he repeats, noting that Castiel’s trembling has mostly subsided, though it still ripples through him every now and again. He wants to touch, but he can’t, because both hands are on the bed, supporting his body over Castiel’s. 

“Feels,” Castiel murmurs softly, and for a moment Dean isn’t sure he’s going to continue, but he finishes the thought before Dean can prompt him again. “Feels like- like you’re everywhere,” he finishes, and his thumb strokes absently over Dean’s pulse point. “It feels like so much, Dean.” 

Hearing his name in that gravelly voice makes Dean’s stomach flip, causes him to twitch a little, which inadvertently makes him lean into Castiel just a little harder. The noise it pulls out of Castiel is high, something drawn-out and unintentional. Dean’s arms threaten to give, because he’s never heard that sound before, and suddenly his chest is tight because he’s so lucky, so lucky to be doing this, sharing this with someone he cares for so deeply. 

The tight feeling only worsens when Castiel speaks again, more a gentle suggestion of a whisper than actual words, but Dean can make them out all the same. “Love you.” 

Dean’s breath stutters and he shifts his hips again, pressing another kiss to Castiel’s slack mouth. “You mean everything to me,” he promises, offering the sentiment right against Castiel’s lips. Slowly, he pulls his hips back, and he wonders absently how different the drag of skin feels coming from Castiel’s point of view, as opposed to his own. He thrills a little at the thought that they might switch positions next time, earn themselves another round of firsts. He savors every moment of it, even letting himself get selfish for a moment and look at where their bodies are joined. He watches as Castiel’s body just gives under the pressure of his own, opening up to take him in. He almost feels dizzy, and he continues to watch until he’s buried entirely once again, hips flush with Castiel’s ass. He keeps his movements slow, careful. In another situation, his pace could be considered teasing. In their little bubble, it’s anything but. Castiel seems content to let Dean lead the slow in and out, like he wouldn’t mind if it went on forever. Castiel lets out a breathy whine as Dean begins the motion over again, pulling himself away from Castiel’s body before driving steadily back in. 

Castiel’s hair is matted down to his forehead, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his collarbones and the dip in his throat. Dean wants to taste the skin there, to know the way Castiel feels against his tongue, but he’s content to continue rocking gently back and forth this time. He tips his head down to trade soft kisses here and there, some of them closer to just breathing with each other than an actual kiss. He doesn’t know how long they spend moving with each other, content while they leisurely catalogue each other’s bodies. It could be minutes later or hours later that Castiel’s noises turn deeper, as if they’re torn from his chest, and he spills between them, wet and warm on his own belly. It could be seconds or days later that Dean follows, his hips stuttering just so as he buries himself inside Castel and comes with his name on his lips. It doesn’t matter how long it takes because neither of them are concerned with finishing, more than happy to spend the rest of their lives tangled in the delicate love surrounding them as they relearn each other in this new context. They lay around, bodies entwined, trading slow kisses for what feels like an eternity after Dean has pulled out, whispering promises into each other’s skin and finding assurance in the notion that they are cared for, and cherished, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is!! just want it finally posted so i can stop thinking about the fact that it exists and only two people know about it


End file.
